Warriors: Stars Falling
by RecycledRaccoon
Summary: New and Old must be united… the past rejoined with the future. The lost must be returned… or the stars will fall and the lake will bleed out
1. Allegiances

_**ALLEGIANCES:**_

 _ **Skyclan:**_

Leader: Hawkstar – Elderly large dark gray tabby tom with piercing yellow eyes

Deputy: Swiftbreeze – Mottled brown tom with dark green eyes. Apprentice - Flamepaw

Medicine Cat: Rainfeather – Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Violetshine – Black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Sparrowtail – Cream colored she-cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice - Mousepaw

Pigeonwing – Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Patchfur – Black and white tom with green eyes

Badgerstripe – Long furred large dark-gray tabby with green eyes. Apprentice - Yellowpaw

Graypelt – Gray tom with dark amber eyes. Apprentice - Eaglepaw

Mossnose - Fawn colored tom with short fur and light blue eyes

Branchfoot – Brown tabby tom with white patches and golden eyes. Apprentice - Thornpaw

Iceclaw – Pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes  
Mossnose - Fawn colored tom with short fur and light blue eyes  
Adderfang - Small orange tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentices:

Eaglepaw – Brown and white tabby tom with green eyes

Mousepaw – Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Yellowpaw – Ginger and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Flamepaw – Ginger, white and black she-cat with light blue eyes

Thornpaw – Small wiry light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Sandwhisker – Tan and white tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. Mother to Brightkit

Mapleleaf – Honey-brown tabby with brown eyes. Mother to Stonekit and Moonkit

Elders:

Blossomheart – Ginger and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Littlepebble – Small gray tom with white paws and brown eyes

 _ **Thunderclan:**_

Leader: Oakstar – Golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy: Stemclaw – White and orange tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Alderheart – Elderly dark ginger tom with a white tail tip and amber eyes

Warriors:

Plumleaf – Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Grayfur – Large gray tom with green eyes

Snowpelt – White she-cat with blue eyes

Willowfall – Light brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Redwhisker – Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Lionclaw – Large long furred golden tabby tom with golden eyes

Dappledstone – Brown and ginger tabby she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes

Gingertuft – Long furred flame colored she-cat with dark green eyes

Squirreltail – Brown tabby tom with fluffy tail and yellow eyes

Voletooth – Silver she-cat with a white belly and brown eyes

Apprentices:

Tinypaw – Small gray and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Owlpaw – Mottled brown tom with orange eyes

Mothpaw – White she-cat with blue eyes

Spiderpaw – Black tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Goldenfur – Golden she-cat with deep green eyes. Mother of Ivykit, Birchkit, Mosskit and Fernkit

Cloudpool – Long furred white she-cat with light blue eyes. Mother of Leopardkit

Elders:

Sparkpelt – Orange tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sorrelstripe – Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Fernsong – Yellow tabby tom

 _ **Shadowclan:**_

Leader: Tigerstar – Elderly dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Lizardtail – Large pale tabby tom with green eyes and a long tail

Medicine cats: Shadowsight – Gray tabby tom with wide, dark stripes and green eyes

Brindlefern – Tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes

Warriors:

Lightshine – Brown tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

Pineheart – Brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Clawstrike – Large black tom with blue eyes

Toadleg – Dark gray tom with long legs and amber eyes

Spottedshade – Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Honeypelt – Golden brown and white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Needlepool – Long furred light brown she-cat with deep blue eyes

Redfur – Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Darkbird – Black and white she-cat with orange eyes

Rushclaw – Cream and white tom with green eyes

Nettlepelt – Gray and white tom with brown eyes

Whitebush – White she-cat with orange eyes

Apprentices:

Mudpaw – Long furred brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Fogpaw – Mottled gray tom with blue eyes and wide black stripes

Stripedpaw – Large black tabby tom with green eyes

Wasppaw – Black and white tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Marshflower – Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Sunkit and Hazelkit

Silvermoon – Silver she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Smokekit and Ashkit

Elders:

Conetuft – Brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Gullfeather - White she-cat with blue eyes

 _ **Riverclan:**_

Leader: Dapplestar – Dappled light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Ripplefur – Long furred dark ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat: Seedclaw – Large black tom with light green eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Whitefoam – Long furred white she-cat with orange eyes

Warriors:

Goosewing – Pale gray tom with blue eyes

Willowrush – Light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Minnowstream – Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Duskpelt – Long furred dark striped ginger tom with green eyes

Pebblenose – Black and white tom with brown eyes

Silverstorm – Long furred silver tabby tom with dark stripes and orange eyes

Dandeliontail – Ginger, white and black she-cat with golden yellow eyes

Berryfoot – Long furred black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Tanglefur – Fawn colored tom with brown eyes

Yellowstripe – Yellow tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Duckpaw – Large long furred black and white tom with blue eyes

Branchpaw – Black tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Mallowpaw – Long furred gray she-cat with green eyes

Fernpaw – Ginger, white and black she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Spottedbelly – Long furred tortoiseshell she-cat with deep green eyes. Mother to Cloudkit, Mistkit and Beekit

Tinyfish – Small gray and white she-cat with brown eyes. Mother to Shellkit and Reedkit

Feathercloud– Long haired tan and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Mother to Puddlekit

Elders:

Gorsefang – Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Doveflight – Brown, ginger and white tabby she-cat with misty blind green eyes

 _ **Windclan:**_

Leader: Smokestar – Gray she-cat with dark smoky blue eyes

Deputy: Lightningstrike – Small tan and white tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Medicine cat: Jaysong – Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Sagepaw – Small ginger, white and black tom with brown eyes

Warriors:

Heatherwhisker – Sleek light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Sedgeclaw – Small mottled brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Rabbitfur – Gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Talonswipe – Large golden-brown tom with amber eyes

Vinetail – Black and white tom with green eyes

Dawnsky – Cream and white she-cat with orange eyes

Nightpelt – Small black she-cat with amber eyes

Snakefang – Dark brown tom with golden eyes

Fringefoot – Brown and cream she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentices:

Crowpaw – Small tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes

Ravenpaw – Black and white tom with amber eyes

Sleetpaw – Ginger, brown and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Grasspaw – Mottled gray tom with green eyes

Queens:

Breezeflight – Sleek light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Gustkit and Harekit

Greeneyes – Ginger, white and black she-cat with soft green eyes. Mother of Thistlekit

Oatfeather – Small ginger she-cat with white splotches and brown eyes. Mother of Redkit, Sweetkit and Berrykit

Elders:

Quickstep – Small brown tabby tom with one torn ear and orange eyes


	2. Prologue

The comforting scent of sage filled the vermillion-tinted azure sky. Milky clouds scattered across it like claw marks engraved into soft bark. A dappled light brown tabby she-cat paced with deft paws silently treading along the sandy clearing, only to suddenly stop at the sound of rustling in the distance. A familiar fiery ginger tom appeared from under a nearby elderberry bush, padded over, and touched noses with the first cat.

"Greetings, Leafstar."

"Thank you for agreeing to meet again, Firestar." The tabby meowed softly, "Have you heard from any of the others?" Firestar parted his jaws to speak, but was interrupted. "I'm here as well." A broad shouldered dark brown tabby tom trotted through some thick ferns a moment later and politely dipped his head to the dappled brown and cream she-cat. "Pleasure to see you again, Leafstar." Leafstar smiled, "And you as well, Bramblestar." Her amber eyes shifted around the hollow. "Have either of you heard from Reedstar, Harestar, or Puddleshine?" The flame-coated tom rose his head a little higher, "They'll arrive shortly, Leafstar." Firestar's voice was filled with confidence. Leafstar only wished she shared the tom's unyielding faith.

After several heartbeats, a sleek black cat and two brown and white toms appeared, all from different directions. The dappled she-cat looked relieved and dipped her head in respect to the newly arrived cats. "Greetings, friends." The triad nodded back to the old Skyclan leader.

One of the brown and white toms shifted their paws uneasily, "Pleasantries aside… I know why we were called here. It's been many seasons now and I think it's time we took action before they disappear. Before _we_ disappear." An ominous silence filled the clearing after the tom cat's words, sending shivers down every spine.

It was Puddleshine who had spoken. After a few moments, the tom continued. "Our connection with the Clans was made strong in the place of their creation. The lake territories, however, do not share the same blessing as the forest of our origin." He looked at all of them in turn, his gaze lingering on Firestar and Bramblestar a moment longer than the rest.  
"Though it was seasons ago, our fight with the Dark Forest tested our connection with the clans deeply." He nodded to Firestar, who then took up speaking to the others.  
"I have spoken with Yellowfang, and many others from the old forest who have had contact with the Clans, since before the journey to the lake and the great battle. All agree that, however slowly, the ease of which they can communicate with the lake clans has diminished."  
"And now," Leafstar said softly, "with Skyclan rejoined with the other four clans, it's all coming apart." She had to take a moment to gather her thoughts before pushing on. "My Clan has no hold over this place. Our blood was not shed with the others in the great battle. Already more cats formerly of Skyclan have started fading." A beat passed. "Even I have felt it start."

Reedstar's deep blue eyes widened like twin pools of water, "I don't understand. After so many seasons… Why now?"

Bramblestar's tail lashed across the warm sandy ground and his claws dug into the earth. "A good question." The dark brown tabby looked from cat to cat before settling his amber gaze on Reedstar and continuing. "The moonpool has been damaged."

Harestar sighed sadly. "Starclan has been without true balance since the original division of the clans. Now the lake clans have regained that balance, but we have not. We have already put so much stress on our connection with them due to the great battle…and now with Skyclan..." The former Windclan leader trailed off.  
Leafstar mewed softly. "As you all know, when blood of Skyclan was accidently shed in our first moons in the new territory, that blood was carried by the stream, right into the moonpool. Skyclan cats of old who made it here are still furious and blame those who cast them out so many seasons ago - the very same cats who are among our ranks. Starclan is still out of balance, and it is worse now than ever before."

Firestar tilted his head, "It may have been a pawful of seasons since the incident, but, the Skyclan cats whose blood was shed into the moonpool have been lost to us only just recently. A growing number of Skyclan cats joining our ranks refuse to share Starclan's hunting grounds because many of their ancestors are not among us. Tensions have been rising for seasons and now it is affecting us and our ability to communicate with the lake clans." The flame colored tom's emerald gaze betrayed his worry and guilt.

The mottled brown tabby she-cat motioned with the tip of her tail around the clearing, "We know that the majority of Starclan members are meeting in groups such as this in an effort to figure out what it is we need to do to make things right...and I have called each of you here for a specific reason."

She looked at them each in turn. "Harestar. Bramblestar. Reedstar. Puddleshine. All of you were leaders among your respective clans while Skyclan was rejoining the rest of the clans." She turned to the flame-furred tom. "And you Firestar, you were the one to bring Skyclan together again." Firestar nodded, remembering the events in the gorge.  
"We are the six who helped restore balance, returning the fifth clan to their rightful place amongst the others. However, we cannot restore Starclan's balance, not like this - not alone. We must act quickly, before we have lost all communication with the lake clans for good."

Now standing at the center of the other five cats, Firestar looked up, his eyes shimmering with the light of the stars. "Let us begin."

Leafstar tilted her head upwards, her golden amber eyes reflecting the dusky night sky. "New and Old must be united…"

"the past rejoined with the future…" Puddleshine's voice resounded, the whispers of many other cats echoing with his each and every word.

"the lost must be returned…" Harestar meowed in unison.

"or the stars will fall…" Bramblestar's deep voice chimed in.

"and the lake will bleed out…" Reedstar finished, the conviction of all of Starclan on his tongue.


	3. Chapter 1

Claws unsheathed, tail held high, golden eyes narrowed. The small brown, ginger and white tabby she-kit bunched up her shoulders and hindquarters before springing up the grey-brown trunk of an old cedar tree like a squirrel. "I'm gunna climb the highest!" She shrieked out in playful glee. Still, despite her shout, a similarly small gray blur scrambled ahead of her, almost plowing her over as they climbed. "That'll be kinda hard when you're staring AT MY TAIL!" The little tom laughed, charging up the trunk. At the same time, another darker gray kit clawed his way up along the rough bark of the tree with slower, more controlled lunges. "When I get up there, you'll both be hitting the dirt!"

Excitement flowed through her veins as she continued her climb upwards in an effort to get past the first gray tom kit. Below them, the larger forms of a ginger and white she-cat and a golden brown tabby watched the triad of kits anxiously. "For Starclan's sake! Be careful!" The ginger and white cat called out, while the honey brown tabby she-cat purred in amusement. "Kits will be kits, Sandwhisker."  
"H-hey! Brightkit!" The little gray tabby called, butt wiggling as he clambered from branch to branch, spraying bark dust below. "What was that about climbing highest?"

A soft growl escaped through her teeth as Brightkit failed to match her friend's pawsteps. "Stonekit! I hope you make Moonkit pay!" The young tabby called down, only to realize that Stonekit had caught up to her and she'd yelled right into the smoky gray tom's ears.

"Mouse-brain! Look where you're yelling!"

"Ah! Oops... Sorry!"

Predictably, Moonkit used the drama below to climb another few tail-lengths of height higher than Brightkit and Stonekit, laughing all the way. Stonekit leaped upwards, slowly closing the gap between he and his brother. Further down, Brightkit became aware that they'd nearly climbed to the upper-most branches of the tree. "You better watch your tail or Stonekit's going to get you, Moonkit!" She called out loudly in between pants with an amused purr.  
"He hasn't yet!" Moonkit grunted, never the less thrashing his little tail as he climbed, taking care to slip into a steady pace of powerful little lunges, as opposed to his almost mad scramble of before. Stonekit noticed his brother's change in pace, but struggled to keep up.

"Moonkit, Stonekit! You're too high now. Come back down!" The golden-brown tabby queen called to her sons. The ginger and white she-cat followed suit and cried out to her daughter. "Brightkit! Get down here this instant!"  
Moonkit slowed, twisting to look down past his brother and friend to his mother. "Sorry Mapleleaf, we're coming!" Carefully, the little tom turned around and started his descent, passing his brother on his way.

Brightkit grumbled, "Aww Sandwhisker…" Slowly, the she-kit climbed down as well, huffing under her breath that she would've won if only given the chance to reach the top. Stonekit smirked widely, his fangs poking out from under his lips. He leaped only one branch further down before sitting and puffing out his chest. "Looks like I'm the winner." He declared, taking in his victory and briefly surveying the busy camp below before rejoining the other two kits back down on the ground.  
"Declaring yourself the winner after we've already been told to stop is SO cheating Stonekit…" Moonkit grumbled, reaching the ground first and rushing to his mother, who gingerly licked his head.

"Yeah! That's not fair! You cheated!" Brightkit squeaked out as she was covered with the nervous licks of her own mother.

"Hehe. A win is a win. The only goal was to be the last one on the highest branch."

Moonkit responded to his brother's reasoning by batting at Stonekit's head, which predictably ended with Stonekit sitting on Moonkit, and their mother's resigned sigh.

Brightkit looked up at her mom and pouted, "I could've won...probably." Sandwhisker rested her tail tip on her daughter's shoulder sympathetically. "Perhaps next time you will." Instantly cheered up by her mother's words, Brightkit purred."You hear that?" she mewed to her companions, "I'm gunna win next time!" Moonkit huffed from below Stonekit, rolling his green eyes, while his brother took in his second victory of the day and replied calmly to the she-kit, "You're welcome to try."

Moonkit took the chance to squirm under his brother, finally shaking free and bounding away further into camp, heading towards something that had caught the little kit's attention. Brightkit watched in confusion, while Stonekit, noticing the she-kit's confusion, meowed. "Badgerstripe." Mapleleaf's brown eyes gleamed. "Ah. Now that makes sense." Brightkit pouted, "Where's Branchfoot?" She questioned in curiosity, wondering where her own father was. The ginger-and-white queen beside her smiled with a hint of pride shining in her deep blue eyes. "He's on the dawn patrol. He'll be back soon I am sure."

Stonekit nudged the disappointed Brightkit, "Lets play." Brightkit tilted her head, "But don't you wanna see Badgerstripe too?" The dark gray tom kit's tail tip twitched, "Of course. I will see him when Branchfoot comes back to scold you for being a slow climber." The two queens agreed with the tom kit's decision to play so long as they promised to stay out from under anyone's paws. Brightkit found herself purring. "Okay!" She looked up and around the old cedar tree they had been climbing. At the base of it, the entrance to a hollow, located at the top of the gnarled roots of the cedar was Hawkstar's den. She recalled her kin, the elderly Blossomheart, mentioning to her that the gap in the old cedar tree was chosen by Leafstar herself many moons ago . The space below that, where the roots formed a natural cave, was Rainfeather the medicine cat's den. "Stonekit, where do you wanna play?" Her golden gaze returned to the dark-furred form of her friend.

Stonekit and Brightkit looked around them. Cedar and juniper surrounded the campsite, which was only further protected by a natural fern barrier reinforced with bramble twines. Dusty, low-hanging branches covered in lichen created a dome-like effect so that the camp seemed an oasis among the straight pines that made up the majority of their territory. The old cedar and other low-branched trees stretched into the bright azure sky, their dark green needles seemingly unharmed by the frost which blanketed the camp and glittered under the pale sunlight. The smooth, glimmering trickle of a tiny stream flowed through the center of camp from where a bramble thicket grew and stood as the nursery. A silver tabby exited from the medicine cat's den from nearby them, effortlessly leaping across the stream as she passed by the two kits. "Watch the creek, kits." The silver tabby warned, the smell of flowers and grasses unknown to Brightkit or Stonekit wafting off of her. "We will, Rainfeather!" Brightkit replied happily as the silver cat disappeared into the leader's den. Stonekit's ears flicked in acknowledgement before he trotted over to a patch of faded sunlight and motioned Brightkit to follow with a wave of his tail. The brown, ginger and white tabby followed her friend. Wishing to take advantage of his turned back, she suddenly bursted forward in an attempt to tackle him to the ground. 'I've got him now!' She thought excitedly.

Stonekit dodged neatly to the side in one well-timed leap and, with claws shealthed, swiped across the she-kit's back at the same time. The dark grey tom then turned around and pounced at her. She shrieked in delight as she attempted to dodge him, but was swiftly pinned to the ground with a paw pressed firmly onto her shoulder. "No fair!" Brightkit cried out.

"Well done." A raspy voice meowed before the pair of kits had any time to recover.

An old large dark gray tabby tom with piercing yellow eyes exited the leader's den. Rainfeather and his black and white daughter, Violetshine, followed behind him. "I told you Hawkstar." Rainfeather spoke, "Skyclan's kits are healthy and growing strong."

Brightkit's heart beat faster as she realized that the clan leader had been watching her and Stonekit. Stonekit got off of her and turned to dip his head in respect to their leader. Brightkit scrambled up and licked her chest a couple of times in embarrassment. "H-Hawkstar..." She dipped her head in respect after her friend. One of Hawkstar's ears flicked in amusement and he purred. "Skyclan has grown strong in spite of a rough leafbare." Rainfeather and Violetshine nodded in agreement. Brightkit blinked at her leader and tilted her head, "Is your leg okay?" She noticed the old tom leaning on one shoulder. "Did Rainfeather make it better?"

Rainfeather shared a glance with Hawkstar before the old tabby smiled down at the little kit. "Yes. Rainfeather helped me." Stonekit looked confused and so Brightkit mewed quietly, "How?"

Rainfeather's cool blue eyes gleamed, "With herbs. I am a medicine cat little ones." Stonekit tilted his head, "You're not a warrior? I thought all clan cats hunt and protect the clan." Rainfeather looked amused, "Yes. A medicine cat is different though. I hunt herbs and protect the clan by fighting off injuries and sickness for our clanmates."

Stonekit puffed out his chest, "Well, I'm going to be a warrior!" Brightkit nodded along, although curiosity prickled through her pelt. Then she remembered- Branchfoot! "Hawkstar, when will Branchfoot be back from his patrol?"


	4. Chapter 2

Moonkit scrambled across the camp, eyes set on his father. The older cat had just exited the bramble thicket where the warriors slept when Moonkit had seen him from under Stonekit. He hadn't hesitated to leave his brother and friend behind to go to him. Badgerstripe was a large cat, dark gray fur like Stonekit, with the same green eyes that he shared with both of his sons. However, Moonkit often heard that it was he who resembled his father the most. They shared the long fur and tabby stripes. Stonekit could beat him everyday at just about everything, except perhaps climbing. Moonkit knew that, that wouldn't change when they became apprentices, but one thing he would have that his brother never would, was the knowledge that he looked just like his father, if perhaps a few shades lighter.

Badgerstripe was their father, so of course Moonkit enjoyed knowing of their resemblance, but more than that, Badgerstripe was his _hero._ He was a strong warrior, a calming presence that always had wise advice for him and little stories of things from when he was younger. The warrior may have a tough, quiet exterior, but Moonkit saw how big his heart was. Yellowpaw, Badgerstripe's apprentice, was thriving under his teachings, Moonkit had overheard his clanmates say. He knew it was true, since the ginger and white she-cat was rumored to be becoming a warrior soon.  
His father was everything he wanted to be one day. Strong, yes, but also kind and loyal. Moonkit adored him, and he knew that Badgerstripe adored him and Stonekit as well.  
"Badgerstripe!" He cried, tiny paws pounding on the pine-strewed forest floor, making a bee-line for the big cat. Badgerstripe purred quietly when he caught sight of him, "Moonkit." The little gray kit skidded to a stop, his breath forming little wisps of cloud into the chilly morning air. "If Stonekit tries to tell you later that he beat me at climbing highest up the old cedar tree, he's a liar. He just claimed himself the winner 'cause he didn't come down right away when Mapleleaf called us."  
Badgerstripe's eyes lit up in amusement as he reached over to lick Moonkit's forehead. Moonkit felt warmth burst from his chest.

"Have you eaten yet this morning, Moonkit?" The tom asked. Moonkit nodded. "Yeah, Mapleleaf let me and Stonekit share a Blackbird this morning." Badgerstripe nodded. "Well then, I don't suppose you'd like to sit and talk with me while I eat?" The kit nodded eagerly, trailing after his father as they went across camp to the fresh-kill pile. Badgerstripe leaped carefully over the stream, and looked back at him as Moonkit readied himself. Crouching down, Moonkit narrowed his eyes in determination. Jumping the creek wasn't terribly hard, but older cats were always telling the kits to be careful while there was still ice on the ground. After a beat, Moonkit leaped with paws outstretched. He landed just past his father's rear paw. The older tom grunted in approval, sweeping his fluffy tail over Moonkit's head as he continued on. "You're getting farther each day." He purred. Moonkit purred in return.  
They ended up settling down tucked into the space between the roots of a cedar, one root over from where all the fresh-kill was laid, close to the low-growing juniper where the apprentices' slept. While Badgerstripe took his first bite of the squirrel he'd picked, Moonkit shot a longing look at the apprentices den. He knew that the apprentices would occasionally add more brambles to reinforce the juniper's walls, to keep out the cold. He'd never been inside, but he knew in a few moons he'd be sleeping there beside Stonekit.  
"You'll get there soon." Badgerstripe said, causing Moonkit to bashfully look back at him. "I know...but it's hard waiting." He mumbled. Badgerstripe nodded. "It is. But you're not big enough yet. A crow could carry you off." He meowed humorously. Moonkit bristled. "Nu-uh! I'd catch that crow, and any other bird in the forest that crosses my path! Just wait!" He declared. Badgerstripe laughed, licking Moonkit's forehead again. "Well, if that's the case perhaps I'll see you in the warrior's den sooner than I thought." Moonkit beamed.  
Unlike the nursery, where nests were filled with soft moss and feathers, the warriors' and apprentices' den's were filled with pine needles in addition to the moss. In leaf-fall, Moonkit heard from Mousepaw that the apprentices would even collect piles and piles of fallen leaves near the Thunderclan border to fill the dens for added comfort before leafbare arrived. Moonkit couldn't wait to be able to join his father in the warriors' den, since unlike the apprentices' den, the warriors' den was made up of a large bramble thicket entwined with ferns and added pine branches for support. His father's descriptions of the den when Moonkit had asked him a moon ago had only further inspired the little kit to make it to the den as soon as Hawkstar would allow him to advance.  
And so Moonkit sat with his father, as the older tom talked to him in between mouthfuls, and listened to Moonkit's own rambling. It was an enjoyable morning for the two cats, up until it was interrupted by a cat's yowls of agony echoing through camp.


	5. Chapter 3

The whole camp froze into a stilled silence. Only the pained cries of the cat dared to pierce into the crisp morning air, slicing through it like unforgiving claws sinking into the flesh of helpless prey. Brightkit was too stunned to move and watched with widened eyes and fur raised as every cat in camp flooded over to the entrance. Stonekit moved in front of her defensively at first, but slowly found himself padding towards the entrance with the others out of curiosity. Mapleleaf and Sandwhisker rushed over to them from out of the nearby nursery, however, and the golden tabby stood over Stonekit to stop him. Mapleleaf demanded to know where Moonkit was, while the ginger-and-white she-cat ushered Brightkit closer with her tail.

"Brightkit are you-" Her mother stopped mid-sentence.

Mapleleaf suddenly used her tail to cover Stonekit's wandering green gaze when she realized what the cries were about, or rather, who they were coming from. The look of sheer horror on her mother's face made Brightkit's heart race and tremble in fear. "Sand-Sandwhisker?" Her golden eyes tracked her mother's deep blue ones until she found the reason behind her mother's reaction.

The dawn border patrol had returned.

The mottled brown deputy, Swiftbreeze, his apprentice and her older sibling Flamepaw, the senior warrior Sparrowtail, her apprentice Mousepaw and Branchfoot's apprentice Thornpaw were covered in gashes, cuts and had patches of fur missing from their pelts. However, it was her father, Branchfoot, who was clearly in the worst condition. Branchfoot was struggling to stand even with all of the others helping to steady him. His brown tabby-and-white fur was matted with blood. Deep gashes around his neck and stomach splurted out a dark red liquid which pooled at his paws while his breathing came in quick, shallow gasps.

Brightkit couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't look away.

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" Rainfeather rushed through the growing crowd of cats.

Swiftbreeze, who was panting, allowed the medicine cat to take his place in supporting Branchfoot. "It was a fox and her kits near the Thunderclan border. They attacked us, but we managed to chase them out."

Hawkstar pushed past his clanmates to face his deputy. "I should have been there." Rainfeather was already half-way across camp with the wounded dawn patrol, almost having to drag her father with every step. Swiftbreeze took a moment to catch his breath and then shook his head, "No. You are still injured and every cat today fought with pride and honor to defend our territory." Hawkstar growled and looked away towards the medicine cat's den where Rainfeather and the other injured cats had disappeared, "If that's the case, then perhaps we could use a little less of both."

She felt sick. Like she'd chased her tail one too many times and the world was spinning. Sandwhisker bolted to the medicine cat den, leaving her behind in an instant. Brightkit remained where she stood, staring at nothing in particular and feeling that she was watching herself from somewhere else. Stonekit squeezed past his mother and pressed his warm muzzle against hers. "It's going to be okay…" He mewed gently and wrapped his tail around her in an attempt to comfort her.

She wanted to believe Stonekit, but the look of horror she remembered in her mother's eyes filled her heart with doubt. Brightkit gulped and leaned into Stonekit's dark gray pelt, letting herself accept his comfort and drinking in his familiar scent for a moment to gather herself up again before finally bounding away after her mother and father into the medicine cat's den.

The medicine cat's den was cramped and dark with all of the cats from the fox attack inside of it. "Everyone who isn't Branchfoot or Sandwhisker can leave. I will treat the rest of you as soon as I can." Rainfeather said calmly, pressing cobwebs into Branchfoot's neck wound and reapplying more as soon as they were soaked through only moments later. Brightkit pushed past the leaving cats, ignoring any looks or warnings to try to keep her away. Sandwhisker was pressed into the less injured side of her mate, licking him with a furiosity she'd never seen in her mother before.

"Branchfoot…" She mewled in uncertainty and moved forward. Her father's darkened amber eyes looked in her direction, but a growl caught her off guard and stopped her in her tracks.

"You shouldn't be here, Brightkit! Get back to the nursery!" Sandwhisker warned.

"I-I want to help!" She shrieked in defiance, her tail bristling and golden eyes glinting.

Rainfeather chewed a poultice and licked it into the tabby tom cat's neck wound, causing him to yowl in pure agony. Sandwhisker and Brightkit both flinched.

"Brightkit, do you think you can grab some cobwebs and press your paws firmly into the cobwebs onto his belly while I deal with his neck?" The silver tabby didn't wait for a response before grabbing mouthfuls of cobwebs from a nearby pile and pressing it against Branchfoot's neck firmly, her ears lying back against her head as he cried out in pain time and time again. Brightkit's heart broke to hear her father in pain.

"What?! Rainfeather do you have bees in your brain?! She shouldn't be seeing this! Let alone helping! She's just a kit!" Sandwhisker hissed. Brightkit ignored her mother and grabbed as big a mouthful of cobwebs as possible before determinedly setting them on her father's belly wound and pushing into it firmly with trembling paws. She winced as Branchfoot hissed in pain.

"Sandwhisker, that's enough. Let us work." Rainfeather warned with the hint of a growl in her normally soft-spoken voice. Sandwhisker's fur flattened a little in defeat and she continued on his opposite side, cleaning her mate's pelt without a word.

Brightkit felt a stab of regret for going against her mother, while at the same time she felt a small flame of pride grow inside of her for being able to help the medicine cat. As if to confirm he was proud of her decision too, she could have sworn she saw her father's eyes light up and look in her direction.

"Sandwhisker…" He whimpered.

Sandwhisker's eyes gleamed, "Yes, Branchfoot, I'm here my love! Please save your strength!"

"What will Sandwhisker and Brightkit do without me, Quailfeather?" He meowed, coughing up blood, his body shaking violently.

Brightkit felt her chest become heavy for some reason and her tail drooped.

Branchfoot wasn't speaking to her or Sandwhisker and Rainfeather was on his other side, tending to his neck with strong smelling herbal poultices and cobwebs, so he wasn't talking to anyone. It meant that couldn't be proud of her, but even more importantly, who was he talking to if not any of them? 'Who is Quailfeather?'

A shiver ran down her spine.

The faint glint of something hitting her peripheral vision caught her attention and she turned her head around with one paw still pressed on her father's stomach. The faded light in Rainfeather's den cast shadows that seemed to mix with some white dust that swirled and moved in a form that was clearly cat-like from behind her. She couldn't hear it, but she could smell the scent of Skyclan waft from off of it. She watched in awe-struck fear as the form moved past her and touched Branchfoot's nose with what she imagined was its own.

The brown and white tabby tom's breathing stopped. His eyes rolled back into his head and his body became limp.

Sandwhisker shrieked and yowled in horror, a deafening cry, that likely made its way around the entire camp.

"Branchfoot! NO! Stay with me!"

Rainfeather stopped her work and dipped her head, her eyes glittering in sorrow.

Sandwhisker looked at the silver tabby in horror. "What are you doing!? He'll die! Save him! Save him you useless medicine cat!" Rainfeather didn't look up, "It's too late Sandwhisker...he's already gone. I am - I am so sorry..." The silver tabby meowed evenly.

Brightkit was still pushing into her father's belly with cobwebs. "I-I thought we could save him…" She choked up, wanting to say more, but the words wouldn't come out and got stuck inside her throat instead.

Rainfeather moved deeper into her den and appeared a moment later, dropping some small angular leaves with tiny black seeds inside of them next to her mother. "Please eat these. They'll help you."

Sandwhisker looked tired, but lapped up the seeds and chewed on a leaf or two that was given to her.

The medicine cat took what Sandwhisker didn't finish and turned to Brightkit, setting a couple of the leaves beside her with a sad smile. "We make a good team."

The words felt empty to her. Brightkit curled up against her father, ignoring the stench of blood covering her usually white paws. She looked away.

Rainfeather nudged the leaves closer to her. "Little one. You can eat fresh-kill now, yes? So these should be no problem. These are dandelion leaves. It's good for calming cats down who are in shock. You're in shock." Her meow was gentle and warm, but honest. Brightkit found that she couldn't simply ignore the medicine cat and turned a bit to nibble on the leaves, barely noticing the bitter flavor of them as she ate what was given to her obediently.

Her racing heart slowed considerably after several moments and she suddenly realized just how tired she was. She fell asleep curled up next to her father. Sandwhisker pressed into her mate's other side and did not move. The last thing she saw before her vision faded completely was Rainfeather leaving them in her den to mourn alone.


	6. Chapter 4

Moonkit huddled with his brother against their mother's side, watching as Branchfoot's body was moved into the center of camp for the vigil. Brightkit and Sandwhisker hadn't emerged from the Medicine Cat's den, but the rest of the ill-fated patrol had each gone in and been tended to by Rainfeather. Swiftbreeze and Sparrowtail were the ones to move Branchfoot's body. Both the warriors were covered in cobwebs and blood-matted fur. It looked as if they had gone to Rainfeather for a quick patch, before moving Branchfoot.

The whole camp was quiet. It unnerved Moonkit. There was no quiet hum of talking cats, no distant laughter from some corner of the camp. The babbling of the narrow creek and the rustle of wind in the tree's no longer left like a comfort. Instead it only made the silence of his clanmates more prominent.  
Stonekit was silent as a rock, face stony as he watched the beginning of Branchfoot's vigil, but Moonkit was his brother, and he could see the tremor running through him. Moonkit pressed against the darker-furred kit, trying his best to smother his brother in his longer fur. Stonekit's trembling lessened. They didn't say anything, they just watched together in silence as Branchfoot was laid on the ground. Hawkstar settled in first, followed closely by the fallen warrior's older daughters, Flamepaw and Yellowpaw, and then the rest of the clan. Mapleleaf herded Moonkit and Stonekit into the nursery, whispering soft words of comfort. Moonkit looked over his shoulder, watching as a small looking Thornpaw took a place next to her once-mentor.

The days following were quiet and subdued. Thornpaw had become Iceclaw's apprentice. Brightkit stayed with Sandwhisker at the medicine cat den for two days, before Brightkit returned to the nursery without her mother. One look at her, and Moonkit wrapped his slightly bigger body around the she-kit, providing all the comfort he could.

Skyclan had lost a warrior. Brightkit had lost a father.

Curled around Brightkit in the nursery with Stonekit beside them, and Mapleleaf watching over them, Moonkit silently hoped Brightkit wouldn't lose her mother as well.

"Moonkit...Stonekit…" The tabby she-kit mewed, her usually bright golden eyes looking forlornly at her white paws. She breathed in her friends' warm scents and sighed before continuing, "Rainfeather said Sandwhisker has to stay with her. Sandwhisker...hasn't eaten much and Rainfeather says she's sick..." She shuffled her paws and looked up at all of them, sadness flowing from her in waves. "She hasn't spoken to me...or even to Rainfeather… and when she speaks, it's to something neither of us can see."

Moonkit glanced to the side, sharing a quiet look with his brother. What could they say to that? What could they do? Moonkit rested his chin on top of Brightkit's head, curling his tail around the both of them tighter. He could feel Stonekit shuffle beside them, little tail lashing out where Brightkit couldn't see.  
Maybe it was because they were all kits, too young, far too innocent in the world to really know what to do, but Mapleleaf came forward, tail sweeping around all three of them. The she-cat gave a gentle lick to Stonekit, then Moonkit, and finally Brightkit.

"It will be alright. Hush now, little ones, it's all going to be alright."

Brightkit nestled further into Moonkit, Stonekit and Mapleleaf, trying to believe the queen's words.

Flamepaw, Yellowpaw and Blossomheart all took turns visiting Brightkit when they could, trying to cheer the little kit up with stories, moss balls and feathers. Whenever any of them came to visit Brightkit, they found Moonkit and Stonekit barely tail-lengths away. Where one went, the other two could be found. Slowly, the she-kit began to play, wrestle and listen to stories with the support of her clanmates. Whenever it seemed that she wasn't eating, Moonkit would personally bring her fresh-kill and patiently wait for her to eat bite by bite. As days passed, it slowly no-longer became necessary for Moonkit to force his friend to eat. Brightkit seemed to be healing at last from the trauma she'd experienced, as did her clanmates.

It became ever-more apparent the three kits were out-growing the nursery.

Mapleleaf stood, chatting with Hawkstar outside the nursery. Meanwhile, Rainfeather checked in on Blossomheart, who was sitting in the cramped bramble den, having just finished the story of how when she was a young cat, Skyclan had just re-joined with the other clans.

"And so Skyclan, re-established ourselves as the rightful fifth clan in the lake territories. We are the strongest climbers, the farthest leapers, and the only clan to feel at home in the tree tops. Remember, by using the trees and the sky to our advantage, we can outwit any who oppose us. After all, no cat expects a group of warriors to fall down from the trees on the unsuspecting below!"  
Moonkit beamed. "I bet I could do that!" He meowed, chest puffing up happily. He playfully shoved Stonekit's shoulder with his own. "You STILL can't beat me without cheating!" He teased. Stonekit playfully shoved him back.

Blossomheart purred, "I expect nothing less from future Skyclan warriors."

Brightkit nuzzled her way in between the two brothers with a grin. She looked about to open her mouth to speak, when she noticed Rainfeather watching from the entrance of the nursery and bounded over to the medicine cat, tail waving in excitement. "Rainfeather!"

The silver she-cat froze for a moment, her blue eyes glinting before the she-cat blinked and touched her muzzle to Brightkit's head.

"Brightkit. How are you?" Her soft-spoken voice breaking slightly.

"Great! Blossomheart just told us the best story!" Rainfeather and Blossomheart shared a knowing look with one another.

The old she-cat's ears flicked. "If you came here for me, I'm doing just fine. You're a fine medicine cat, but you don't need to dote on me like a queen to her kits."

Rainfeather dipped her head in respect and her eyes lightened for a moment. "I'll try to remember that… To be honest though, I wanted to see your kin here as well." They both looked at Brightkit, who ducked her head bashfully and purred.

Then both she-cats gazes deepened and picking up on this, Brightkit's pelt bristled in worry, her former happy self dissolved at once and she became more somber.

The elder sighed, "We have some news to share." Sorrow clouded the old cat's eyes and so Rainfeather continued. "Sandwhisker disappeared… patrols are out searching for her, but she's very sick, Brightkit. She may not return. I'm so sorry..."


	7. Chapter 5

Distant bird song filled the air. The thick branches of cedar and juniper swayed in the warm Greenleaf breeze while the strong scent of pine needles flooded through Skyclan's camp from under the harsh rays of sunlight. Even Skyclan's narrow stream had become almost as thin as an adder's body due to the heat, its usually steady flow, now hardly a trickle.

Brightkit blinked.

Swiftbreeze was nearby, chatting with Flamepaw, Mossnose and Sparrowpelt. Meanwhile, Graypelt, Patchfur, Adderfang and Iceclaw were sitting on the branches of a cedar, clawing at the bark of the tree to sharpen their nails. Violetshine and Pigeonwing were practicing hunting techniques near the nursery. Badgerstripe was sunning himself in a patch of sunlight, his body stretched out in relaxation. His apprentice, Yellowpaw was nearby, racing with Eaglepaw, Mousepaw and Thornpaw to see who was fastest. Blossomheart and Littlepebble were busy gossiping about how easy the younger Skyclan cats had it compared to the old-days when the territory was new and untamed. Rainfeather padded out of the shade of her den, Hawkstar by her side.

In the center of camp, nearest the old cedar, Mapleleaf was busily lapping at Moonkit's pelt while Stonekit and then Brightkit watched on, both thoroughly amused with how long it was taking the thick-furred gray tabby to be groomed. Moonkit meanwhile, braved the grooming with all the courage of a full warrior.

An aura of excitement filled the camp.

'Today is the day!' Brightkit thought to herself.

Hawkstar shook his pelt before leaping onto a lower, outward-facing branch attached to the old cedar. He lifted his piercing yellow gaze over the camp. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Half-Branch for a clan meeting!" His loud, clear meow rang throughout the camp, causing every cat to gather around the old tree.

Brightkit's heart beat quickened in excitement and worry. 'I wonder who my mentor will be!' she thought, too excited to stay still. Mapleleaf purred in pride while Badgerstripe trotted over to sit beside his mate, licking her ear once in affection. Stonekit looked up at Hawkstar, green eyes shining in admiration. Moonkit, in contrast to the other two, was nervously shifting from paw to paw, looking up at Hawkstar as if the older cat might somehow decide to toss the gray furred kit right into the creek. Brightkit, noticing Moonkit's unease, nudged her muzzle into his shoulder for encouragement. Stonekit's gaze was lit up in glee towards his brother, his fangs poking out from under his lips and tail sweeping across the pine covered forest floor.

Hawkstar waited until he had every cat's attention before continuing.

"Cats of Skyclan! In spite of the harsh Leafbare and even harsher Newleaf-", the large tabby paused in recognition of the lives they'd lost, "our clan remains strong." Several meows of agreement rose from the cats gathered below and he waited until they became silent before continuing, "Today, Skyclan will gain two new warriors to its ranks and three new apprentices."

Hawkstar nodded towards two she-cats who were standing beside each other near the base of the tree. "Yellowpaw. Please stand." The ginger-and-white she-cat stood at once, her amber eyes glowing and tail raised high.

"I, Hawkstar, leader of Skyclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." The old tom looked upwards before turning his gaze on Yellowpaw. "Yellowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The ginger-and-white she-cat didn't waver. "I do." Her voice trembled a little, betraying her underlying emotions. Behind her, Badgerstripe quietly purred, pride vibrating from the tom.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Yellowpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Yellowbranch in honor of Branchfoot. Starclan honours your intelligence and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Skyclan." Hawkstar leaped down to rest his muzzle on Yellowbranch's head and she licked his shoulder in turn.

The whole clan, including a delighted Brightkit and Flamepaw, called out the she-cat's new name.

Hawkstar repeated himself, now standing in front of the Ancient Tree. "Flamepaw, step forward."

The calico she-cat shivered, but stood in front of her leader, her light blue eyes glowing just as her sister's had. "Yellowbranch!" "Yellowbranch!"

"I, Hawkstar, leader of Skyclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." The old tom kept his gaze on Flamepaw. "Flamepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The ginger, black and white she-cat seemed to consider each and every word before answering. "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Flamepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Flamepool. Starclan honours your creativity and skill in providing for your clan, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Skyclan." Hawkstar rested his muzzle on Flamepool's head and she licked his shoulder in turn.

Just as before, the clan called out the new warrior's name. Brightkit meowed out Flamepool's new name, equally proud of both of her sisters. Flamepool then moved through the crowd of cats. Both Yellowbranch and Flamepool thanked their clanmates before they finally joined their former mentors - Swiftbreeze and Badgerstripe, and sat down with heads held high.

When the camp grew silent once more, Hawkstar's tail tip flicked and he turned his attention on Moonkit. "Moonkit, please come forward."

Moonkit practically jumped like a rabbit, startled, before scrambling forward to stand in front of Hawkstar. He vibrated in his fur, waiting.

"Moonkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. I have chosen Mossnose to be your mentor. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you."

The old leader ushered the light brown tom forward with a tail flick.

Mossnose moved through his clanmates to stand before Moonpaw and Hawkstar.

"Mossnose, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Patchfur, and you have shown yourself to be patient and steadfast. You will be the mentor of Moonpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to your new apprentice."

Mossnose dipped his head to his leader and touched noses with Moonpaw, his sky-colored eyes filled with joy. Nerves drained away from Moonpaw, and he beamed alongside his new mentor.

"Moonpaw! Moonpaw! Moonpaw!" The clan called out the new apprentice's name, Stonekit and Brightkit cheering among the rest.

Hawkstar raised his tail for silence and the clan quieted down, but the hum of excitement still lingered.

"Stonekit, step forward."

The dark gray tom was all confidence. His tail was held high, his chest puffed out, and his green eyes gleaming as he strode forward, only his toothy grin giving away his inexperience. Moonpaw watched, the pride filling the new apprentice for their brother was only rivaled by Brightkit's pride in him.

"Stonekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stonepaw. I have chosen Adderfang to be your mentor. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you."

Hawkstar flicked his tail again and the small orange tabby she-cat padded forward.

"Adderfang, you are ready to take on an apprentice." Hawkstar gave a rough, raspy purr, "As my former apprentice, you have shown yourself to be a courageous and clever warrior. You will be the mentor of Stonepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Adderfang purred herself and touched noses with Stonepaw.

"Stonepaw! Stonepaw! Stonepaw!" Brightkit cheered her friend on along with the rest of the clan. Moonpaw nudged his brother when he joined him and their mentors in waiting for Brightkit's turn. The two brothers shared excited looks, before turning to support their friend.

As the chanting faded, Brightkit's heart skipped a beat, for she knew she was next. Hawkstar turned his gaze on her, a gaze with pierced through her fur and caused her to shiver with a mix of excitement and sudden worry. Her body shook a little. She couldn't help, but wonder what was going to go wrong. 'Something always goes wrong…'

"Brightkit, step forward."

She stepped forward, her tail whipping around in excitement.

Hawkstar stepped back.

Brightkit's eyes widened and her fur rose instantly. She just knew something was going to go wrong!

Rainfeather suddenly stepped forward and stood tall, leaving Brightkit dumbfounded. The silver tabby's tail brushed across the kit's back in a single calming stroke, causing her fur to flatten while her golden eyes widened in curiosity.

"Cats of Skyclan! As you know, I will not be around forever." The medicine cat meowed, "So it is time I took on an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown compassion and resiliency. Your next medicine cat will be, Brightpaw." Rainfeather stated at last in delight.

Hawkstar, who still stood, looked carefully at her before speaking, "Brightpaw, do you accept the position of apprentice to Rainfeather?"

She was taken aback, her heart fluttered, and for the first time in moons, she experienced a sense of euphoria.

Brightpaw breathed in, "I do."

Rainfeather purred, "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats." The silver she-cat touched noses with Brightpaw. At a loss for words, the young she-cat merely soaked in her whole clan's happiness, standing beside her new mentor.

"The good wishes of all Skyclan go with you." The Skyclan leader called as he leapt back up onto the Half-Branch while the rest of the clan congratulated their new warriors and apprentices whole-heartedly.

Hawkstar asked Swiftbreeze to announce the sunhigh patrols while Yellowbranch and Flamepool were to guard the camp's fern-tunnel entrance in silent vigil.

Brightpaw wanted to bound right over to Moonpaw and Stonepaw and join their tumble of celebration that she saw while the patrols were being announced, but Rainfeather turned to her. "Brightpaw, come. Let's make you a nest in the medicine cat's den. Then I'll have to introduce you to every herb in my stores."

She blinked in interest and purred with a nod to the medicine cat before following her.

Once inside of Rainfeather's den, the medicine cat stopped her new apprentice from running off to gather nest-building supplies. "Wait, Brightpaw."

The new medicine cat apprentice stopped at once and turned around to face her mentor with a tilted head and questioning look.

The silver tabby she-cat met her gaze with mixed emotions storming in her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Brightpaw was confused and surprised as Rainfeather continued.

"Sandwhisker was right you know- before she became plagued by her grief. You were too young to help and to see your father die in front of you. It's just… I needed the help. Nothing any cat could have done would have saved him you know. No cat could do any more for him than what we did."

Brightpaw looked at her paws. "I-I know that… Rainfeather. I don't blame you. I never have." She took a moment to steady herself from the whirlwind of emotions from the day and looked back up at her mentor.

Rainfeather looked relieved, but her gaze remained serious. "I chose you as my apprentice, because you seemed to have an affinity for the work of a medicine cat, but there's more to it than that. You are resilient and compassionate as I mentioned, both vital for a medicine cat, but even more… you saw something didn't you? I hate to bring it up, but when Branchfoot was dying and seemed to be hallucinating, you looked to be staring where he was looking as well. It was not like when Sandwhisker was seeing things that weren't there- no, you really saw a Starclan warrior, didn't you? You saw Quailfeather?"

Brightpaw looked up into Rainfeather's searching eyes and simply dipped her head, "Maybe? I did see something. There was shiny white dust in the shape of a cat, but I couldn't hear what it was saying and its form was barely there. I thought maybe I was seeing things like Sandwhisker because of shock. That's why I never mentioned it before. Do you think it was really a Starclan cat that I saw?" Interest pricked at her pelt and her golden eyes had widened into two twin full-moons.

"Well…" Rainfeather pondered for a moment, "only one way to find out."


End file.
